The Common Mode Rejection Ratio (CMRR) for a PGA is determined by the matching between the resistors around the output amplifier. Existing designs can require large areas and/or offer poor performance to achieve a wide range of selectable gain. Improvements are needed in the PGA design to improve performance and required area.